The horrors of being free again
by Tresschen
Summary: Samantha hat mit Smith Schluss gemacht, doch richtig glücklich ist sie damit nicht. Vielleicht war die Trennung doch ein falscher Schritt, aber man kennt ja Sam, so schnell sieht die das nicht ein.


**What's up with Sam?**

Sam hing diese Party schon lange zum Hals hinaus. Gab es in New York etwa keine geilen Typen mehr, seit sie nach LA gezogen war? Was wäre das doch für ein Jammer!

Nachdem sie mit Smith Schluss gemacht hatte, hatte sie vor einer Woche ihren Kram gepackt und war zurück nach New York gekommen. Die Mädels hatten sich natürlich riesig gefreut, während Smith sie immer wieder versucht hatte zu überzeugen doch die ganze Sache noch einmal durchzusprechen. Aber sie hatte keine Lust mehr auf Reden. Sie liebte ihn, aber sie wusste, sie konnte ihm nicht auf Dauer treu bleiben. Wozu dann also dieser ganze Zirkus?

Sie konnte das nicht mehr, wollte nicht weiter ihre Lebenszeit bei ihm absitzen. Sie war nicht mehr die Jüngste und irgendwann würde man ihr Alter ihr auch ansehen, auch wenn sie sich bisher gut gehalten hatte. Aber irgendwann würde sie nicht mehr so gut aussehen wie jetzt noch und bis dahin wollte sie noch viel Sex haben, am besten mit vielen verschiedenen Männern. So war sie nun einmal. Smith hatte das von Anfang an gewusst. Sie war kein Beziehungstyp und sie war selbst so dumm gewesen zu glauben, dass es funktionieren könnte.

Nun war sie also wieder hier in New York und musterte mit Adleraugen die anwesenden Männer, von denen ihr irgendwie keiner so richtig gefiel. Nun wo sie wieder wild drauflos poppen konnte, hatte sie keine Lust mehr dazu.

„Wir gehen dann jetzt mal!", verabschiedete sich Carrie von ihr, Big an ihrem Arm. Miranda und Steve waren auch schon lange gegangen und Charlotte und ihr Harry hatten sich gar nicht erst blicken lassen. Wo waren bloß ihre glorreichen Singlezeiten hin, in denen sie zu viert die Nächte durchgemacht hatten?

Nun hatten Charlotte und Miranda Kinder und bei Carrie konnte das ja auch noch kommen, auch wenn diese sich zu besagten Thema immer eher ablehnend geäußert hatte. Carrie hatte in Bezug auf Kinder und auch in Bezug auf vieles andere immer die Waage zwischen ihrer und Mirandas Meinung und der von Charlotte gehalten. Für Sam stellte Carrie eine dieser verkappten Romantikerinnen dar, die einerseits eigenständig waren und denen ihr Beruf wichtig war, die aber andererseits auch tief drinnen sich nach einem Mann und Familie sehnten. Einen Mann hatte Carrie nun mit Big an ihrer Seite. Ob Kinder auch noch folgen würden?

Sam glaubte, dass ja vor allem Carries Angst eine schlechte Mutter zu sein, diese davon abhielt, über Kinder nachzudenken. Dabei wäre Carrie sicher eine gute Mutter, eine bessere als sie jedenfalls, doch das war kein Maßstab. Aber wenn man bedachte, wie Miranda ihre Mutterrolle gemeistert hatte, konnte sich Samantha auch vorstellen, dass Carrie dies mit links schaffen würde. Aber es wäre ja auch fraglich, ob Big sich denn Kinder wünschte und so jung war Carrie nun auch nicht mehr. Aber Wunder gab es immer wieder.

Wie Big es geschafft hatte, Carrie letztlich zurück zu gewinnen, nachdem er sie bei der ersten Hochzeit hatte sitzen lassen, würde Sam auch ewig ein Rätsel bleiben, sie jedenfalls hatte ihm dies noch nicht so freigiebig vergeben können wie Carrie. Wenn jemand sie einmal tief enttäuscht hatte, konnte sie selbst schwer verzeihen. Wenn sie jemandem einmal ihr Vertrauen schenkte, was selten genug vorkam, und derjenige es missbrauchte, konnte Samantha das nie wieder vergessen.

Solange es nur um Sex ging, war bei ihr alles erlaubt, aber einen Seitensprung in einer festen Beziehung könnte sie nicht verzeihen. Sie bewunderte immer noch Miranda, dass sie Steve in dieser Hinsicht hatte vergeben können.

Umso besser auch, dass sie sich von Smith getrennt hatte. Sie hatte ihn nicht so verletzen wollen wie Richard sie damals verletzt hatte, aber sie war nahe dran gewesen. Sie brauchte Sex einfach zum Leben, den Sex mit vielen unterschiedlichen Männern und nicht immer nur mit einem. Sie war einfach kein Beziehungstyp, noch nie gewesen.

Sie checkte kurz ihr Handy, während sie sich einen weiteren Drink bestellte. Sie hatte die feste Absicht heute nicht alleine nach Hause zu gehen.

Es waren keine weiteren Anrufe eingetroffen. Nachdem Smith sie in den ersten Tagen immer mal wieder angerufen hatte, um ihr zu versichern, dass sie jederzeit zurückkommen könnte, um noch einmal über alles zu reden, war heute kein Anruf von ihm eingetroffen. Nachdem sie ihm am dritten Tag nach ihrer Trennung ins Ohr geschrieen hatte, dass sie keine Zeit bräuchte zum Nachdenken, sondern ihre Entscheidung schon getroffen habe und damit diese Beziehung für sie zu Ende war, hatte er nicht noch einmal angerufen. Es tat Sam leid, dass sie so klar hatte werden müssen, aber es war besser so, für sie beide. Dennoch vermisste ein kleiner Teil von ihr Smith immer noch.

„Hallo schöne Frau!", hörte sie eine tiefe, männliche Stimme hinter sich.

Sam drehte sich herum und war positiv überrascht von dem, was sie sah. Ihr Gegenüber war dunkelhaarig, gut aussehend, schlank, mittleren Alters.

„Hallo zurück!", erwiderte Samantha mit der Stimme, die sie nur in solchen Situationen anwendete und die einige Tonlagen über ihrer normalen Stimme lag.

„Ich würde Sie ja auf einen Drink einladen, aber Sie haben ja schon einen!", begann der Mann ein Gespräch. Sam lachte hell auf. So witzig war diese Bemerkung nun nicht, aber dieser Mann wollte offensichtlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sie war bereit sie ihm zuteil werden zu lassen.

„Ich bin Jim Sanders, und Sie sind?"

„Samantha Jones! Und Ihr Name interessiert mich herzlich wenig!", erwiderte Sam mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln.

Der Mann lachte: „Lust auf einen schnellen Fick?"

„Darauf habe ich den ganzen Abend gewartet!"

Das Licht im Damenklo war grell und Sam hatte das Gefühl beim Blick in den Spiegel alle ihre Falten zu sehen, die sie durch Schönheits-OP's und Anti-Faltencremes nicht hatte verhindern können, inklusive der neu hinzugekommenen Speckröllchen, die sie in eiserner Diät so bald als möglich wieder abbauen wollte. Ihr Begleiter presste sie gegen die Kachelwand, die sich angenehm kühl anfühlte. Sie selbst hatte nämlich eher den Eindruck innerlich zu verglühen. Sie wollte Sex. Sie hatte das so lange entbehrt, dass sie vermutlich schon recht bald kommen würde.

Jim war gut bestückt, was ihre Vorfreude noch weiter steigerte. Sam hatte das Gefühl zu platzen.

Dann endlich war er in ihr und Sam hatte den Eindruck, nun loslassen zu können, was sie die letzten Tage und Wochen beschäftigt hatte. Das war es, was sie wollte, was sie brauchte. Doch als Jim schon eine Weile an ihr zugange war, merkte sie es: Sie würde nicht kommen!

Alle ihre Lust war mit einem Mal verflogen. Sanft schob sie Jim von sich weg. „Ich denke, das wird heute nichts mehr, sorry!"

Sie löste sich von ihm und richtete ihre Kleidung.

„Du miese Schlampe!", rief ihr Jim hinterher, als sie aus der Damentoilette floh, „Erst einen Mann aufgeilen und ihn dann fallen lassen."

Sam bestellte noch einen Drink. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Smith und sie hatten länger keinen Sex mehr gehabt, weil dieser viel unterwegs gewesen war, und sie hatte selbst die Erregung in ihrem Körper gespürt, als sie mit Jim in Richtung der Damenklos gegangen war. Was war nur mit ihr los? Das passte doch sonst nicht zu ihr, plötzlich einen Rückzieher zu machen. Sie war frustriert und ärgerlich, das alles sollte doch anders laufen. Sie sollte das genießen und mit so vielen Männern schlafen wie sie wollte.

Einige Drinks später realisierte Samantha, was los war. Sie wollte das alles nicht, sie liebte Smith immer noch, sie wollte mit ihm Sex haben, nicht mit irgendeinem Fremden. Die ganze letzte Zeit hatte sie sich nach Sex mit einem anderen Mann gesehnt, hatte sie sich danach gesehnt wieder frei zu sein, nun war sie wieder frei und stockbesoffen und wollte eigentlich nur jemanden, der sie nach Hause brachte, jemanden, bei dem sie nicht ständig die Verführerische spielen musste. Sie liebte wilden Sex und sie hasste ihren Körper dafür, dass sie aus Frust so viel zugenommen hatte, aber Smith war ihr wichtiger. Sie hätte es von Anfang an wissen müssen, doch dafür war es nun zu spät. Sie hatte Smith den Laufpass gegeben und sie war niemand, der nach so einer Entscheidung zurück gekrochen kam.

Sie musste jetzt mit jemandem reden, beschloss sie und wählte Carries Nummer.

„Preston, Bradshaw", meldete sich eine tiefe Stimme. Big! Mit dem wollte Sam ja nun wohl gar nicht reden.

„Hier isch Samanda. Isch Carrie da? Isch muss sie schprechen", lallte sie ins Telefon.

„Carrie schläft bereits, soll sie dich irgendwo abholen? Das kann ich auch machen. Wo bist du, Samantha? Oder soll ich ihr etwas ausrichten?", fragte Big nach, der deutlich verwirrt war eine betrunkene Freundin Carries am Telefon zu haben. Gerade Samantha war schon nüchtern manchmal zum Fürchten.

„Ach, fick disch doch! Gib mir Carrie!", erwiderte Samantha.

„Zuerst sagst du mir einmal, was los ist, Samantha! Also wo bist du und was ist los?", hakte Big weiter nach, doch es kam keine Antwort, jedenfalls keine verständliche. Sam murmelte am anderen Ende der Leitung etwas, aber Big bekam nicht viel davon mit.

„Sam, nun antworte schon. Wo bist du und geht es dir gut?", Big bekam langsam ein leicht mulmiges Gefühl. Es klickte in der Leitung. Nun hatte sie auch noch aufgelegt. Big fluchte.

Er ging ins Schlafzimmer, unsicher, ob er Carrie doch besser wecken sollte. Aber diese schlief so friedlich, dass er das nicht in Erwägung zog. Er würde jetzt zu dem Club fahren, wo sie sich von Sam verabschiedet hatten und diese dann in deren Wohnung bugsieren. Während er darauf wartete, dass sein Wagen endlich vorfuhr, überlegte er, ob er Miranda oder Charlotte anrufen sollte. Aber Charlotte hatte zwei Kinder, Miranda eines und beide wollte er nun nicht stören. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass er mit Samantha auch alleine fertig wurde.

Darum hätte er sich allerdings keine Sorgen machen müssen, denn Sam war nicht mehr im Club zu finden. Big fuhr fluchend wieder zurück.

„Wo warst du?", empfing ihn eine schlaftrunkene Carrie, „Ich bin irgendwie aufgewacht und du warst nicht mehr da."

Big erklärte ihr schnell die Lage. Carrie schien besorgt, obwohl nicht ganz so besorgt wie er.

„Sam ist sicher doch noch mit irgendeinem Typen abgezogen oder heimgefahren, um ihren Rausch auszuschlafen. Ich rufe sie morgen an, keine Sorge!"

Als Carrie Samantha aber am nächsten Tag bis mittags nicht erreichte, begann diese sich auch Sorgen zu machen. Auch die anderen Mädchen hatten nichts von Sam gehört und gemeinsam fuhren sie zu Sams Appartement.

„Ob ihr was passiert ist!", sprach Charlotte die Sorge aller aus.

„Was soll ihr denn passiert sein? Vor Sam bekommt doch jeder Verbrecher noch Muffensausen! Außerdem war Sam bisher auch immer beschwipst noch relativ vernünftig, sofern man vernünftig überhaupt in Zusammenhang mit ihr gebrauchen kann", erwiderte Miranda mit einem Lächeln, doch ihr Kommentar lockerte die angespannte Situation nicht auf. Sie machten sich alle Sorgen.

Carrie war diejenige, die so mutig war die Klingel zu drücken. Sie klingelte einmal, zweimal, dann klingelte sie Sturm.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür von einer sehr blassen, aber dennoch auch sehr wütenden Samantha aufgerissen: „Was zur Hölle..:"

Sie stockte und starrte die drei anderen an. Einen Moment lang war sie sprachlos. Offensichtlich hatte Big Carrie von ihrem Anruf erzählt und Carrie hatte sich Sorgen gemacht und Miranda und Charlotte angerufen und nun waren sie hier. Sam war gerührt. Sie spürte, wie Tränen aufkamen, die sie schnell wegblinzelte.

„Wirklich Mädels, ihr müsstet wissen, dass ich härter im Nehmen bin als dass ihr euch um mich Sorgen machen und hierher kommen müsstet."

„So mies wie du aussiehst, ist es gut, dass wir gekommen sind", meinte Charlotte in ihrer manchmal so unverblümten Offenheit.

Sam versuchte ein Lächeln zurückzuhalten und knurrte: „So, ihr habt gesehen, dass es mir gut geht, nun fahrt nach Hause und lasst mich meinen Kater auskurieren."

„Auf gar keinen Fall!", erwiderte Miranda und hatte ihren Fuß schon in der Tür, „du sagst uns jetzt erst mal was los ist und wieso du nicht an dein Telefon gehst."

„Ich hatte eine recht wilde Nacht, habe ein wenig zu viel getrunken und nun bringen mich meine Kopfschmerzen fast um, weswegen ich Telefon und Handy ausgeschaltet habe. Zudem wollte ich einfach mal nicht erreichbar sein, ist das so ein Problem?"

„Natürlich nicht, aber wieso hast du mich angerufen?", fragte Carrie, „Big hat sich solche Sorgen gemacht, dass er extra noch mal zu diesem Club gefahren ist. Er hat dich dort aber nicht gefunden. Also wenn mein Ehemann schon nachts wegen dir durch die Gegend gondelt, sag wenigstens was so wichtig war."

„Nichts, ich war so betrunken, dass ich selbst nicht mehr weiß, warum ich dich angerufen habe", erwiderte Samantha. Sie mochte ja ihre Freundinnen, aber konnten sie sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Mit dem Schmerz Smith verloren zu haben, musste sie alleine umgehen.


End file.
